mohfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Medal of Honor: Sabotage
Medal of Honor: Sabotage is a first-person shooter whose events take place during WW2. The game came after Medal of Honor: Rising Sun (after Medal of Honor: Hopeless Cynicism, if you consider it.). The main character is an OSS agent Lieutenant Curtis Parker. The game was exclusive to consoles. Plot The protagonist of the game Lieutenant Curtis Parker-agent OSS. Before the game, he volunteered on the Pacific front, fighting in the Philippines and Guadalcanal. During the battles on Guadalcanal were seriously wounded by shrapnel from a grenade, so to get back in the fight was only able to open a second front. During the game, Curtis will have to complete 8 challenges in Europe. Before the mission, the player, instead of briefings, are given cutscenes (which may contain a briefing). Between levels the player is given guidance. Normandy Crusaders On June 6, 1944, Curtis was dropped off with the Rangers at Utah beach. Colonel Hargrove instructed him to see the landing and fighting on Utah, and then to report to the OSS the results of the operation. Curtis and the Rangers break through the beach, capture the nearest town and keep it from enemy attacks. Wind on Mont Saint Marcel At the time of August 2, 1944 on the island of Mont Saint Marcel, the Germans kept many stolen works of art. However, due to the approach of the allies, the Germans plans to leave the island, taking all the values. Lieutenant Parker is given a mission, along with the French resistance, to steal some valuables and prevent the Germans from stealing the remaining valuables. The Case in the Netherlands Hargrove from the Dutch resistance had learned that on the night of 16 September captured British agent, Steve Vic, who helped the resistance. Steve is in German captivity, but he is not killed yet, as he allegedly hid valuable documents. These documents contain a lot of useful information that is important for the allies. 17 September 1944 began operation "Market Garden", in which is participating Lieutenant Parker and Lieutenant Carson. Both must go through the fighting and get to the German rear to save Steve Vic and pick up the hidden documents. Colditz Castle From Steve's documents, Hargrove got a lot of useful information. It turns out that several French generals who refused to join Vichy in 1940 are alive. They are imprisoned in Colditz castle. On September 25, 1944, Lieutenant Curtis Parker, Lieutenant Carson and major Steve Vic go to the castle to rescue French generals. Storm Warning Of the stolen documents Steve Vic, Harrow learns that water is released submarine U-4904. This submarine is so fast that no ship can chase it. On October 3, 1944, a group of commandos, including Curtis, Carson and Vic, set off for Hamburg to sink a new submarine. Recoilless System in the Air Intelligence reports that the Germans invented a new aircraft weapon Sondergerät SG 113. A few 77mm recoilless guns, which are located in a wing perpendicular to the bottom. During testing, these guns could penetrate the heavy tanks. Command is worried that these weapons will be a problem for allied tanks. Lieutenant Curtis Parker and Lieutenant Carson were sent to slow down the production process and steal the schematics. Breakthrough of the Siegfried Line Hargrove sends Lieutenant Parker is in the Ardennes, during operation Battle of the Bulge. Curtis must witness and participate in the breakthrough of the Siegfried Line. Remagen Bridge In March 1945, when the allies had to seize bridges to cross the Rhine, Lieutenant Curtis Parker participated in the liberation of Remagen. However, the main goal of the mission is the Remagen bridge. Weapons Allies * M1911 Colt * High Standard HDM * M1 Carbine * M1 Garand * M1903 Springfield (scoped) * M1A1 Thompson * STEN MK2 (silenced) * BAR * Model 12 Trench gun * M1 Bazooka * M2 flamethrower * Mark II grenade * M1919A4 (mounted) * M2 Browning (mounted) * 60 mm mortar M2 (mounted) * 3-inch Gun M5 (mounted) * 90mm M2 anti-aircraft gun (mounted) Axis * Mauser 1910/34 * Astra 400 * Luger "Parabellum" (silenced) * Kar98 (only for enemy) * Gewehr 43 * Gewehr 43 (scoped) * MP40 * FG42 (scoped) * STG44 * MG 116(f) (trophy French MAC M1924/29) * MG.30(t) (trophy Czechoslovak ZB-30) (only for enemy and multiplayer) * Flammenwerfer 35 (only for enemy and multiplayer) * Panzerschrek * Panzerfaust * Model 24 Stielhandgranate * MG08 (mounted) * MG34 (mounted) * MG42 (mounted) * Granatwerfer (mounted) * Pak43 (mounted) * Nebelwerfer (mounted) * Flakvierling (mounted) * Flak 88 (mounted) Levels Normandy Crusaders (Normandy, France) * Utah Beach (6 June, 1944) * Coastal Town (6 June, 1944) * Heroes Of Utah (6 June, 1944) Wind on Mont Saint Marcel (Normandy, France) * Island Night (2 August, 1944) * The Mess in the Abbey (2 August, 1944) * Escape from Mont-Saint-Marcel (2 August, 1944) The Case in the Netherlands (Netherlands) * Airdrop (17 September, 1944) * Operation Market Garden (17 September, 1944) * Behind Enemy Lines (17 September, 1944) * Late Dinner (18 September, 1944) Colditz Castle (Colditz, Germany) * To Get into the Castle (25 September, 1944) * Prisoner Rescue (25 September, 1944) * Villains of Colditz (25 September, 1944) Storm Warning (Hamburg, Germany) * Forests Of Germany (October 3, 1944) * Weather Report (October 3, 1944) * Scuttling the U-4904 (October 3, 1944) * Escape through the Caves (October 3, 1944) Recoilless System in the Air (Braunschweig, Germany) * Road to the Factory (October 11, 1944) * Threat of Production (October 11, 1944) * Saboteurs of Braunschweig (October 11, 1944) Breakthrough of the Siegfried Line (Ardennes, Luxembourg/Belgium) * Delivery of Ammunition (19 December, 1944) * On Bastogne! (20 December, 1944) * Battle of the Bulge (26 December, 1944) Remagen Bridge (Remagen, Germany) * Forest Intelligence (March 7, 1945) * Operation Lumberjack (March 7, 1945) * Remagen Fights (March 7, 1945) * Remagen Bridge (March 7, 1945) Cover The cover shows Lieutenant Carson during Operation Market garden. He holds a BAR, is in a bent position and looks somewhere in the distance. Over them fly gliders WACO CG4. The sky grey. Characters Colonel Stanley Hargrove Hargrove informs Curtis before each mission and gives him guidance before all levels except the levels on the Normandy Crusaders mission where there is no guide before the levels. Captain Morales Soldier of the 29th infantry division. The main partner of Curtis in the mission Normandy Crusaders. Hughes Member of the French resistance. He is Curtis ' main partner and head of operations in the Wind on Mont Saint Marcel mission. Jaime Hughes ' right hand. Curtis ' partner on the Wind on Mont Saint Marcel mission. Lieutenant Carson American saboteur. The most frequently appearing character in the game, not counting Curtis and Hargrove. He is Curtis ' main ally on the Case in the Netherlands, Colditz Castle, Storm Warning and Recoilless System in the Air missions. He was fatally wounded during a firefight at the airport. Died at the time of evacuation from bleeding. Major Steve Vic British saboteur. Aim for rescue on a case mission in the Netherlands. Together with Carson, Curtis ' main partner on the Colditz Castle and Storm Warning missions. Dies during a firefight at the base of submarines. Coproal Barnes Soldier of the 82nd airborne. Character Medal of Honor: Frontline. Curtis's minor partner in the first two levels of the Case in the Netherlands mission. Captain Ramsey Soldier of the 2nd Ranger battalion. Character Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. To play canonically if he survived during Operation: Overlord. Main partner Curtis on the mission "Breakthrough of the Siegfried Line" and "Remagen Bridge". Sergeant Harrison Soldier of the 101st airborne. Character Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. To play canonically if he survived during Operation: Overlord. One of Curtis ' main teammates on the last two levels of the "Breakthrough of the Siegfried Line" mission. Private Tomlin Soldier of the 101st airborne. Character Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. To play canonically if he survived during Operation: Overlord. One of Curtis ' main teammates on the last two levels of the "Breakthrough of the Siegfried Line" mission. Medals * American Campaign medal-Normandy Crusaders. * Médaille de la France libérée-Wind on Mont Saint Marcel. * Soldier's Medal-The Case in the Netherlands. * Military cross 1939-1945 (France)-Colditz Castle. * France and Germany Star-Storm Warning. * Legion of Merit-Recoilless System in the Air. * Distinguished Service Medal-Breakthrough of the Siegfried Line. * Good Conduct Medal-Remagen Bridge. * World War II Victory Medal-Complete all missions. * Medal of Honor-To get all the medals. Trivia * Obviously, Mont-Saint-Marsel is a reference to the real island of Mont-Saint-Michel. Category:Medal of Honor series Category:By:Baker24